It is common for vehicles to include a console structure between the front driver and passenger seats. Vehicle consoles often function as storage compartments and arm rests. Consoles can typically include hinged closure panels or lids that function to conceal items that are stored within the consoles. It is becoming more common for vehicle designs to include console lids that have a sliding function. Console lids that slide forward can provide additional arm rest area, convenient writing surfaces, and/or increased area on which to support items such as lap top computers without taking up more room within a passenger compartment. Sliding console lids typically include an upper portion that slides relative to a lower portion. In some designs, a surface of the upper portion slides directly against a surface of the lower portion. However, even if the surfaces comprise low-friction materials, the sliding motion can be inconsistent and the surfaces can still wear over time. Additionally, if the console lid is particularly large or heavy, as is often the case with commercial vehicles, the upper portion may be very difficult or impossible to slide relative to the lower portion.
Other sliding console lid designs include one or more slide rails (e.g., similar to those found in steel drawer cabinets) that allow the upper portion to slide relative to the lower portion along a ball bearing raceway. In this case, separate portions of each slide rail are attached to respective upper and lower portions of the console lid. However, while a slide rail can provide a smoother and sturdier sliding motion, proper alignment of the upper and lower portions of the console lid prior to attachment of the slide rail can be difficult.